


Noise & Kisses

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fallen Angels, First Kiss, First Time, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noise Kink, Outdoor Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that angels could be so noisy during sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise & Kisses

**Title:** Noise and Kisses  
**Author:** **lovin_torture**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean Winchester  
**Rating:** R-NC-17  
**Kinks:** Noise  
**Summary:** Who knew angels could be so noisy during sex?  
**Notes:** written for rounds_of_kink round twenty, prompt - Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Noise, Who knew angels could be so noisy during sex? Unbeta'd and not set on any particular Episode...though around the time he was humanized.

 

It hadn’t exactly been the way that Dean had thought the week would have ended but then again a lot could happen in the space of one hundred and sixty eight hours. But lying in bed beside a fallen then reGraced angel had definitely been the furthest thing from his mind. After all he had never believed there would come a time when Cas, his Castiel, would give into the need to be human by tearing out his Grace. He remembered Anna describing what it was like to remove the grace from an Angel, how painful it was, and while he didn’t doubt that Cas had the ability it had left him worried about what exactly was going to happen with the angel now.

He still didn’t know the reason behind the fall but it seemed like the fall had helped him to realise how useless he truly was. If he hadn’t been dragged away by one of the angels Cas could trust but he could only imagine how much it hurt to actually force the power of Grace back inside an unwilling Body. With Anna it had been different, she’d been willing to go back to her angelic form....well that and Uriel the dumbo had located it and kept it so it was easy to take.  
With Cas it had taken Dean, Sam and the few concerned angels to force it back inside him. It had been unpleasant but when the crowd pushed themselves away as the bright light from the grace had enshrouded Cas, it felt like Cas was really just giving in to his fate and was dealing with it. Like the little time he had spent human was more than enough to assure him that an angel was what he was destined to be.

Dean had watched as Cas had pushed himself off the table they had tied him to and slid down, walking out of Bobby’s house even as Dean had called after him to see where he was going the angel hadn’t looked at him as though just needing to reacquaint himself with what he was alone. The other angels disappeared and Sam had more important things to worry about at that moment related to their job leaving Dean alone to worry about the condition of his angel.

By the time Sam retreated to bed and Dean had checked in on Bobby to pry the liquor bottle from his fingers as he snoozed, Cas still hadn’t returned and it was enough to worry Dean. He pushed a few minimal supplies on his person in case there was something out in the scrap yard and ventured out into the back yard. He was thankful that the night was lit by the full moon in the starry sky so there was no need for a torch but the more he walked through the rows of scrapped and rusting cars there was no sign of Cas. There was the possibility that Cas had followed his siblings to wherever they disappeared to, but there was no way he would do that without telling him right? Then again he was just the angel’s charge....nothing important or anything.

Finally Dean stopped and sat on the bonnet of an old Cadillac that looked like it needed to be turned into a cube because no part of it was really salvageable. But as he was leaning back against the smashed windscreen he saw a shadowed figure appearing from the large Garage that Bobby kept his tools and papers in. He pushed himself up a little as the shadowed figure approached him, his inner hunter sense wasn’t screaming so that was a good sign....it had to be Cas.

He waited until Castiel appeared beside him, his face back to its stoic expression and yet something in his eyes seemed to have changed. They were shining in the light of the moon, causing something in Dean’s chest to race, he had always known there was an attractiveness to the angel that had nothing to do with Jimmy but everything to do with the angel inside him, the warrior with shadowy wings, powers and knowledge that years ago Dean had thought never existed.

“Cas, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you’d followed the others to where ever you used to disappear to.” Dean said, pushing himself forward on the bonnet so his feet dangled over the grill limply as though the bumper had been removed.

“I just needed some time.” Castiel murmured with a shrug though there was the implication of a sigh in the gesture as though he was still coming to terms with what had happened.

“Oh k.” The hunter said, something in the explanation still didn’t feel right but he let it go, sliding the rest of the way off the bonnet so he was standing in front of the angel. “You wanna to come back to the house or you just gonna lurk out here for the rest of the night?”

“Actually, there was something I expressly remained behind for.” Castiel said, taking a few hesitant steps forward as Dean took a few back to keep a gap between them. But once his back rested against the side of the car Castiel finally managed to close the gap into Dean’s personal space.

It really was like Cas was back to his old self, where he didn’t understand personal boundaries again and while Dean was about to open his mouth and remind the angel of them there was a soft touch of cold fingers grazing his jaw line making the words he’d been meaning to say disappear. He wanted to ask what he was doing and why but the way Cas’ hand cradled his cheek and directed his emerald gaze so it locked with Cas’ blue it seemed like the reason behind those words also disappeared.

He let his body be coaxed forward silently, their gazes never breaking until they were nose to nose and yet Castiel's face was still moving closer. Dean wanted to say no, wanted an explanation but knew if he did the moment would be broken and some part of him didn’t want to. It was as though he didn’t know how long it would take for him to get back into this position that he wanted to be in.

Finally their lips met, it was only a soft kiss, a touch of lips if that. But from the soft murmuring that Castiel made from the contact of lips against lips it was as though they were doing so much more. Hesitantly as though afraid it would scare him of, Dean pressed a deeper kiss to the angel’s lips starting another chorus of enjoyment from the back of Cas’ throat. It was addictive in its own right knowing that Castiel was getting something from such a simple gesture but Dean needed to hear more of that noise. He parted his lips so he was sucking the angel’s bottom lip and heard a soft groan from inside Cas’ mouth as he tilted his head as though getting ideas of his own. Yet at that moment Dean was done being the patent one being used as a test subject, in a flash he had turned their position so Castiel was the one rested against the side of the car and Dean was the one with the control. That in itself seemed to make more noises build in the angel’s throat and vibrate between them. With each and every breathless kiss it became what Dean was aiming for....a noise of some kind to let him know how much he was enjoying it.

Finally air became an issue and Dean pulled away slowly after leaving a soft nip to Castiel's lower lip. His hands rested either side of the angel’s hips so he couldn’t avoid the conversation that they really needed to have. When Castiel's gaze were rested back on Dean’s face and Dean’s heart had stopped racing in his chest, Dean licked his swollen lips wondering how to bring up the subject but it seemed like as ever the angel’s bluntness won out.

“I’m guessing you want to know what my intention was behind that?” The angel asked, his gaze wavering from Dean’s eyes to his lips as though the sight of them so swollen and red because of him was fascinating.

“Something like that Cas. What’s gotten into you?” Dean asked, tapping his fingers on the car’s battered paintwork.

“I was just....curious. I’ve never experienced something like that and thought given the circumstances if I asked you I knew there was a good chance you would reject my curiosity as...well as maintain it was insanity.” Castiel said, his gaze finally moving up to meet Dean’s gaze at the sound of the hunter’s fingernails clicking against the metal body of the car.

“Cas, asking is better than just taking what you want. Even a human knows better than to just kiss someone else. If I hadn’t wanted to, you know I could have caused a lot of damage to you....Angel or no Angel, you get my drift?” Dean asked, tilting his head a little.

“In a way. Did you just say you wanted to kiss me?” Castiel asked, making the hunter realise he was slipping up way too easily and needed to go to bed before he made more of a mess of the situation than he already had.

“Cas, that’s not the point yeah? Just ask next time....if you’re together with someone it isn’t a necessity but when you aren’t....it kinda is.” Dean said, avoiding the question as discreetly as possible. Whether he wanted to....or was more than up for doing it more was not the point....REALLY it wasn’t.

“I suppose.” Castiel agreed, Dean pushing himself away from the car so there was some much needed space between them.

“Good....now I need some rest....will you still be around when I’m up or will you be back in the ole angel ranks again?” Dean asked, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets.

“I may still be around.” Castiel nodded, straightening his posture and his clothes at the same time.

“Ok.” Dean nodded, taking a few steps backwards as his gaze remained on the angel before finally turning his back on him and walking through the junk yard back to the house, his mind reeling as he tried to figure out what had just happened....and how he felt about it.

Xo

The next day Dean woke, convinced that what had happened with a newly reangeled Cas had been nothing but a dream....whether of his own creation or Fate’s but when he had dressed and gone down to breakfast there was only Castiel sat at the table, playing with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. When he’d been a human he’d taken on all attributes including meal schedules but now back to his angelic glory it seemed like he didn’t understand the need for it anymore.

“You actually gonna eat that or just play with it?” Dean asked, picking up a plate and putting a few pieces of bacon and the remaining eggs on his plate before sitting opposite the angel.

“My appetite seems to have left me.” Castiel murmured, pushing the eggs into a pile on one side of the plate and the bacon to another before putting the fork down with a clang on the porcelain.

“You are an angel again Cas...I’m guessing that’s why.” Dean shrugged, speaking through a mouthful of eggs.

Castiel nodded, his gaze steadily moving back to look at Dean who paused with a fork of bacon up to his lips, he seemed to get the silent message the angel was asking and rolled his eyes as he reluctantly put his fork, bacon and all, back on to the plate and nodded. The angel leaned across the table and pressed a deeply probing kiss to Dean’s lips complete with his murmur of pleasure that assured Dean without a doubt the night before had not been a dream. Of course the deeper the kiss became from the angel’s side the more Dean’s awareness of where exactly they were in the house, the most public place where Sam and/or Bobby were destined to come at that time in the morning, made him pull away. There was no denying that he wanted to continue...in a way he never wanted to stop prying those noises from the angel’s throat but some restraint was needed on both their parts...something he knew he was going to have to explain to Castiel.

Dean pushed his gaze back to his plate and continued to eat his breakfast but could still feel Castiel watching him as though he wanted a reason for why he had stopped. It wasn’t until the hunter had finished his breakfast, scrapped both of their plates free of food and put them in the sink along with the pans that he turned his attention to the angel.

“Cas we can’t.” 

The stoic expression remained on Castiel's face as his gaze rested on him, not making any move to get up and try to persuade him otherwise like a human would though from what he spoke there was a sense of persuasion behind the language.

“But you were enjoying yourself.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and bit the corner of his lip as he tried to come up with a viable excuse that an angel would understand and believe, not that there was any chance of both happening in one statement.

“Yeah, well Sammy and Bobby don’t know....I don’t want them to get the wrong idea.” 

Castiel's face slipped from stoic to a frown, and while Dean was used to it slipping back to stoic this time it remained in the frown making some part of him know he wasn’t going to be able to get his way out this easily.

“And what idea is that?” 

The angel really was sounding like a girlfriend that he was trying to convince not to make out with him while around his other girlfriend. 

“Look Cas, they don’t know I swing that way yeah? And before you I never had....so I don’t want them asking loadsa questions I don’t wanna to answer.”

“But you were enjoying yourself....why should you stop yourself from doing just that because of how you think your brother and surrogate father will view it?”

“Cas, just no. Ok? Not now....not in the junk yard during the day....not in the bathroom on my breaks, not in the kitchen at breakfast lunch and dinner, and not in the lounge when we’re alone.”

“That doesn’t leave us many opportunities.”

“There’s a reason for that. So please....just let me do what I do....do whatever you do and maybe when they’re in bed tonight we’ll do something yeah? But till then let’s keep our distance.”

The angel’s frown hadn’t lifted from his face but Dean left the room before he would need to come up with anymore clearer explanations.

It was the start of a long week.

Xo

The first couple of days Castiel kept to the plan, he didn’t make a move on Dean when he saw him, hell he didn’t even ask. If anything he’d just leave the room when Dean entered which had Sam asking questions which Dean brushed away with whatever excuse popped into his head. By Wednesday Castiel seemed to be reaching the limit of how much time he could spend away from his charge.

He’d come up with excuses to be around the hunter, each which he would explain away with a back story for Dean if they needed one which they often did. But often the angel would just hover, sit on the floor and watch Dean work on cars and do inventory. But that’s not to say he didn’t try and grab his chances.

On one particular occasion Dean had asked for a wrench which Castiel was withholding to make Dean slide from under the car to get himself. He only slid so his head the only thing not under the car when his lips were attacked by the eager angel, murmurs and all. Dean hadn’t objected as he slid the wrench from Cas’ fingers and slid back under the car to finish his job, his eyes practically blinded with stars.

Thursday was when the plan was completely thrown out the window.

Bobby and Sam had to go to the nearest town for supplies since they were running out of essentials and food...which Bobby blamed on Dean and his appetite instead of pointing the finger at Cas. So while they took the impala that left Dean and Cas behind. Dean had been dead set on continuing with the cars and half finished inventory when he heard the door to the garage close and looked up from counting spare alternators to see Cas.

Dean wanted to say no....to remind him of the time Cas had cost him the day before with all his butting in but before his mouth could open the Angel was kissing his lips, prying the clipboard and pen from his fingers and throwing it on to the nearest desk with pin point accuracy. Dean let himself be backed up against the car, nipping and sucking the angel’s lips until the murmurs and groans started. He wouldn’t admit how much he missed the kisses when they were apart...and even at night when Dean was in a guest room and Cas down stairs because he maintained Angels didn’t sleep he would recall all the murmurs and groans like a lullaby. This had him considering something which he was sure was way out of his league, something he wasn’t even sure that Castiel would consider. After all it was one thing to kiss another man but it was another to actually want to fuck or be fucked by another man. He was pretty sure that there was a passage in the bible somewhere against that....which he was more than sure Cas would sprout off at him before walking away with his wings held intimidating high and stoic expression back in place.

Still....maybe if he tried to push some more space between them....tried to forget those heavenly noises which would from now on make him think of more than just kisses it would pass....right?

He bit rather hard at the angel’s lower lip and tried to brush his hand away so that he could walk to the desk but if anything Cas seemed to be ignoring what the nip meant and was brushing his hands down Dean’s hips as he sunk to his knees 

“Cas....what are you....” Dean wanted to ask why; after all he was sure it was wrong. So why would an angel want to do something so wrong...so against the bible and his faith. But the feel of fingers undoing the button to his jeans, shriek of the zip as it was pulled down and feel of cold air against his thighs as his oil splattered jeans and boxers were guided down his legs with care felt so right. More right than it should.

Dean felt and heard noisy kissing moving over the skin of his hips and thighs and shuddered involuntarily as his back arched against the side of the car. He wanted to close his eyes, to completely give in the sensation and pretend it was a stripper somewhere, but the feel of Cas’ Stubble scrapping over the sensitive skin of his thighs erased that fantasy before it even got started. It was one hundred percent Cas and no matter how much he tried to dress it up otherwise it was distinguishable.

Unsure fingers brushed against the joint between his thigh and torso as though his confidence was wavering now that he was in the position. Dean dared to look down, even though he knew this would be the experience by which all others would be measured and saw how focused Cas was on his penis but his fingers seemed hesitant to touch it.

“Cas....”

The angel’s fingers moved to brush back from his hips to his thigh when Dean caught his hand with his own around his wrist.

“Hey you’re doing good. Let me just direct you huh?” he murmured.

The angel didn’t look up but by the slack in his hand Dean knew he was letting him do as he wanted. He guided Cas’ hand so his middle finger brushed the full length of his cock, attempting to restrain the shudder that passed through him at the touch. He then manipulated his fingers so they were encircling his length and with Dean’s fingers around Cas’ wrist his guided the gesture and set the pace. After a few jerky movements Cas seemed to have got the technique and Dean let go, watching Cas’ lips trace against his hip as his hand continued to move.

Dean could feel the sensation building in the pit of his stomach and tilted his head back as it continued to build with each and every gesture. But it wasn’t until he was groaning the angel’s name and arching his back so much he was surprised he wasn’t on the bonnet that he came. He felt the fingers let go even as he came, racking every nerve in his body and all his eyes could see were stars. But when he regained his senses and looked down, Cas was gone.

After that Cas tried to steer clear of him more than he had in the first two days but Dean wasn’t sure why. Maybe it had been too weird for him....he highly doubted Angels wanked themselves off in Heaven in their spare time. Or maybe there was the fact he wasn’t sure if Dean appreciated what he had done which was blatant lie which even the hunter had to admit. If anything what had happened in that garage only made him want to return the favour...to kiss and fuck the angel until his groans were ringing in his ears. But until he could get the angel to talk to him that seemed highly unlikely.

Thursday past into Friday....and was sliding into Saturday with Cas’ avoidance continuing. It was then Dean knew he needed to corner him....no matter how it looked to his brother and Bobby. You don’t just get a guy off and shy away from him if he really means something to you. 

Saturday night bobby and Sam were in their rooms and Cas was in the lounge, staring blankly at late night shopping adverts between old school movies and 70’s sitcoms. Dean hovered in the doorway to the room, watching the angel’s beautifully illuminated profile and wondering what exactly he could say. He was never good with his feelings when it came to his family....blood or otherwise...but to try and voice them to an angel....a higher power who had more power in his little finger than Dean did in his whole body that was definitely a dilemma. He waited until Cas began Channel surfing after seeing the same advert stretch out into a long presentation that he made himself walk in. 

He felt the angel’s gaze on him out the corner of his eye as he sat down on the other end of the couch and managed to pry the remote control out of his hands, muting the Tv on the channel it rested on.

“Cas.” He said softly, putting the remote control on the couch arm as his gaze rested on the angel’s profile.

“I thought you’d gone to bed several hours ago.” The angel said stiffly, his gaze on the TV screen.

“We need to talk about what happened.”  
“Nothing happened other than me over stepping my boundaries...I thought you would welcome the space between us.”

“It may have been and I would have on Wednesday. But it’s changed things between us now Cas. I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

The angel sighed silently, shaking his head.

“Ask yourself why else I would want to kiss you if I did not feel that way for you Dean.”

The hunter paused and tilted his head as everything began to slide into place, as the words Cas said before he kissed him the first time rung around in his head.

_“Actually, there was something I expressly remained behind for.”_

“You stayed around because of me....because you wanted to kiss me?”

The angel said nothing in reply just stared at the screen as some washed up celebrity advertised a meat flavoured coffee.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Dean asked softly.

“I was not going to risk speaking to you about such things if you didn’t feel the same. Maybe if I were human I would have been more open about it sooner...”

“Cas this is nothing to do with you being an angel or a human. You still should have said something.”

“Why?”

“If you’re a human and you like someone you tell them, if only to ask them out. If you love someone after going out with them you tell them. In part I suppose it would have been easier for you if I told you...”

“Dean..?”

Dean sighed and shook his head.

“It’s wrong right? For a Ward to feel something more than comfort and loyalty for their Guardian. For a Ward to want to kiss them, strip their clothes off their vessels and just fuck them in every way possible. It’s wrong morally, ethically...and religiously according to your faith right?”

Castiel’s gaze had moved from the TV screen so his gaze moved over Dean’s features as though trying to see if there was any sign of joke or sarcasm in what he was saying. But there was none...because everything Dean had said was true. It wasn’t just something he was saying to make the angel feel better. 

“When did you....”

Dean met his gaze and gave a small Winchester smile, the kind his father had often used when having to tell Dean he had another job or telling Sam he couldn’t be around for his high school graduation. But at that moment there was nothing of disappointment to tell the angel only regret.

“Since...always. I mean I’ve repressed it sure...and I’ve tried to cover it with humour and sarcasm. But...It’s always been there. It’s just been building and coming to the surface since you started kissing me.” 

The angel nodded, like he didn’t know what to take from the confession. If he were human he’d be happy that his own feelings were returned. But being an angel, despite what Dean said, would complicate things. And There would be nothing they could do to change that. 

“And if I hadn’t started to kiss you? Would it have remained buried?” Castiel asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck skittishly which the angel took as a yes. It would still be there, under wraps in Dean’s heart....wilting, withering and dying with every female he took into his bed. 

“I’m not good with admitting my feelings Cas. I can’t tell Sam how much I love him and I’m his brother. It’s the same with you. Admitting it makes it real....means I have another person to worry about in my life, angel or not, and another heart I have to look after.” Dean murmured, closing the gap between them on the couch, his gaze never leaving the angel’s face.

Castiel didn’t move away but he didn’t make the first move either as though he was waiting for Dean to make the first move, as though he believe he deserved that much. The hunter was more than willing to comply, resting his hand on Castiel's cheek as the angel had done with their first kiss, grazing his thumb against his jaw line before brushing his lips against the angel’s softly. It quickly seemed to spiral to something deeper and more meaningful than the first time, now that they both knew where they stood, but for Dean there was going to be no stopping him this time. He pulled a few gasps and moans from the angel’s lips, muffled against his own until he pulled back, still grazing the angel’s cheek with his thumb.

“But despite not being good at expressing my feelings verbally...I can easily demonstrate them to you in another way...if you are willing.” He murmured, their gazes locked against the minimal light from the TV screen.

“I’m more than willing....” Castiel said with a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before getting up. He let the hunter turn off the TV and lead them from the room up to the guest room Dean was staying in, yet there was a nervous energy from the both of them, it would be their first time and there was so much they wanted to express to the other. 

They both stopped and hovered in the doorway for the moment as though wanting to give the other the chance to turn back if they changed their mind, but as they stood there, gazes locked and fingers laced together. Yet as the seconds past Dean finally closed the gap between them and pressed a meaningful yet prying kiss to the angel’s lips, hard enough to cause a groan of longing to flow from between his lips and make something like lust shoot up Dean’s back enough to press the angel’s back against the other side of the door frame which seemed to increase the volume of the noises coming from his mouth. Yet as Dean’s lips moved from the angel’s to down his throat and neck causing the angel to groan and tilt his head back against the frame.

It seemed to be that those actions were the fuel of the previously dulled fire and enough to assure both of them that they both wanted this and would do anything to show the other how much they cared. Dean’s hands slid down to rest on the angel’s waist and lead him from the door frame into the room, flicking the light on before closing the door behind him. His lips kept moving and each groan or noise of response made him more than certain that this was what he wanted, to be with the man that he had wanted since the moment he walked into his life.

Finally they stood at the bottom of the bed, kissing desperately like they hadn’t touched for centuries let alone minutes. It was until Dean’s lips retraced the path down Castiel's neck that his fingers began to push the trench coat and blazer off his shoulders so they rested on the floor behind the angel. Castiel leaned into Dean’s lips as they began to part and his teeth nip at the skin over his pulse spot eliciting groans and murmurs of the hunter’s name as Dean pulled the tie out it’s loose knot and threw it to one side, his attention resting on the buttons of his shirt, the only thing separating him from brushing bare skin. Slowly he undid the buttons, one at a time, taking the time to explore the revealed skin with his lips and teeth, one he reached the angel’s belt he pulled the shirt from the trousers and undid the last couple of buttons in succession before pushing the shirt off his figure and backing the angel onto the bed.  


The hunter toed off his shoes quickly and slid on to the bed, resting his shins either side of the angel’s hips and he leaned over the form of his angel to take in the full beauty of all his exposed skin. With each kiss up his abs and over his shoulders, each brush of calloused fingers against his hips was more than enough to set free more noises to come from his already swollen lips. His attention remained solely on the angel, ignoring the insistence of his body aching for him to speed up and quit avoiding the part which was going to be the part he was kind of uncertain of, but his one track mind was interrupted with the feel of coy fingers brushing under the hemline of his t-shirt and grazing over his side. 

As if taking the hint Dean pulled the T-shirt over his head and threw it to one side, leaning over to catch the angel’s deprived lips in another deep and symphonic kiss as the angel’s hands moved up over his bare back and over his ribs as though getting used to the feeling over bare skin that was not his vessels. 

But Dean was not prepared for the angel’s fingers to hook under his belt and flip their positions so the angel was above him, looking at him with a sense of awe. Dean swallowed nervously; having always liked to have the power when it came to being in bed...but when it came to Cas he would more than eagerly give him some of the power. His back arched against the mattress as the angel’s lips moved over his torso, pausing to nip at certain spots like his abs and hips though soon it seemed like he had a path in mind that detoured over his left nipple before his tongue began to trace the inked pattern of his tattoo. The angel gave it attention that he had never witnessed before, sure usually girls would give it just one kiss flirtatiously if they were into that kind of things, but the things Cas were doing were just a whole other level that made Dean glad he was the one that the angel was doing it to.

The hunter’s fingers traced over the angels back causing soft moans and sighs, but as the angel’s lips retraced their path down to his navel Dean saw the angel’s fingers hovering over the buckle of his belt.

“Cas, come on...don’t make me have to beg.” Dean groaned, his index finger tracing the angel’s spine teasingly. 

Castiel swallowed back whatever noise wanted to come out of his mouth and slowly and methodically his fingers unbuckled the belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s jeans, pressing soft kisses to his abdomen. But soon their positions moved back so that Dean was on top so that he could take his jeans off before turning his attention to returning the favour so they were in similar stages of undress. Finally there was nothing keeping them from each other and as Dean sat with his shins either side of the angel’s hips, their lips moving and the angel’s fingers brushing over the skin of his back the part neither had done before seemed like the most daunting aspect since they started.

Their gazes met, still in their current position and Dean tried to get rid of the knot tying in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t know what he was doing. He had never even been curious about this before, the least he could have done was researched a little, then again imagine the looks Sam would have given him if he watched Gay porn on his laptop...no matter if it was because of Cas or any other reason he could come up with. But now he wished he had.

“Dean...” Castiel's voice shook slightly with his own uncertainty which immediately made Dean knew he had to act, had to fake it if only to reassure the angel who had been doubting himself since the hand job he gave Dean.

The hunter pressed a deep kiss to the angel’s lips to keep him relaxed while his right hand pulled out the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out both condoms and lube. He pulled away to see the mellowness back on the angel’s face and smiled reassuringly as he manoeuvred himself further down the angel’s body so he was sitting between the v of the angel’s thighs, softly brushing his hands against his thighs reassuringly before allowing one hand to graze the angel’s erection. He felt the Angel stiffen a little, his back arching against the mattress like he had no idea where the sensation was coming from but liked it. 

Dean tried to figure out what position to do, whether more foreplay was in order, or whether he should stay on top or what. He really should have thought it through sooner so he was more confident about it. Soon he set his mind on the position and managed to mould the angel to the correct position with no objections. He continued to assure him with touches and kisses to his back while he slicked up his hand.

“Ok Cas....this is gonna feel a bit weird, but just trust me yeah?” he murmured softly, as he pressed a kiss to the side of the angel’s neck.

The angel’s head moved so their gazes met and pressed a kiss of reassuring to the hunter’s lips. Dean slid back to his previous position and softly eased his index finger inside the angel. He was greeted with a breathless gasp at the intrusion, assuring him that he was not hurting him badly. Dean continued to murmur reassuring words in the angel’s ear as he removed the one finger and added his middle finger. This time there was a groan as though there was bit more pain to the angel’s body but not enough to make him want the hunter to stop.

When he’d stopped with his third finger inside the angel and had slowly eased his digits out to put on the condom. He checked with the angel to see if he wanted to continue and when he got a yet eased his length inside the angel. He stopped every time he felt Castiel stiffen up or shift with awkwardness, but it wasn’t until he began to hear the angel panting and groaning as the pace began to pick up a little bit at a time that he gradually began to get more confident with each thrust.

“Dean...oh....don’t stop....” Castiel panted against the pillow his head rested on, the further along he got the more his tone began to sound like it was going to break like an adolescent school boy. But to Dean at that moment it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and would do whatever it took to hear the angel begging for more and rewarding him for doing more with that tone.

Yet as he felt himself getting closer to the brink the more he knew the angel was going to need some more stimulation to experience what it was like as a human to get off. His fingers grazed against Castiel's his as his hands rested against his arousal which seemed like it was more on the path to coming without the hunter’s help. But regardless, Dean slid one hand around his length, brushing up and down in time with his own thrusts. The hunter came with a groan, muffling the sound against the small of the angel’s back, but his hand continued to move, the angel’s own groans and pants growing in volume until finally Dean heard his name cried out loudly in the room. 

Dean slid himself out the angel softly and slowly rolled the angel over so he could see what the angel looked like after his first orgasm, after turning the light off. While Castiel grimaced at the pain from the first time of being in that position everything else about him was entrancing to the hunter. The angel’s eyes were blindingly bright, his perfect skin slick with sweat, bruises around his neck from Dean’s onslaught to it before their clothes were removed and his lips were red and swollen from their several kisses. He looked like a God in his own right; something he would never voice aloud because he knew the angel wouldn’t take the comment as the compliment was intended to be.

“Hey.” The angel murmured hoarsely as Dean lay beside him, pulling the covers up over their bodies.

“Hey, you look fucked out.” Dean smiled, his gaze rested on the angel’s face as Castiel's blinding gaze was hidden behind his eyelids.

“I do not know whether that is a compliment or not. However I assure you I do feel that way.” Castiel mumbled, resting his head against Dean’s chest.

“Join the club.” Dean whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the angel’s sore lips bringing a soft noise of pain from them in reply.

Silence entered the room, with only the sound of Castiel's soft breathing and feel of his breath against Dean’s neck, yet Dean remained wide awake, staring at the face of his angel in the dark. He was still finding it hard to believe that he had just done what he had with the angel, which he was now in a relationship of sorts which he had never imagined before with what he did. But the one thing that kept echoing around in his head, which he would never change for the world because it was part of what he loved the angel for.

Who knew that angels could be so noisy during sex?

Fin.


End file.
